Enchanted
by KatBlue
Summary: A new teacher comes to the new Sunnydale High and Dawn helps her out. To everyone’s surprise the teacher has other skills besides teaching. 7th season of Buffy, no specific ep. ch.2
1. Chapter 1

Enchanted. A new teacher comes to the new Sunnydale High and Dawn helps her out. To everyone's surprise the teacher has other skills besides teaching. 7th season of Buffy, no specific ep.

Xander drives Dawn and Buffy to school, to the school he wishes they weren't going to, but Dawn needs to at least finish high school and Buffy needs to work. Dawn kisses Xander on the cheek and gets out of the car. Buffy smiles at Xander and pats him on the shoulder as she gets out of the car right after Dawn.

"Be careful," says Xander. "The both of you."

"I will," replies Dawn. "See you after school."

"Yeah, Dad," Buffy jokes. "We'll be good." Buffy smiles at Xander as she closes the passenger door.

Xander shakes his head as he watches his both girls head into the school. Xander then says, "Very funny, Buff."

"You can't be the only comedic relief." Buffy grins at him.

"Oh, so you're taking my job, Buff?"

"Sorry, Xand." Buffy continues to walk into the school. Dawn nods her head and shrugs at Xander. She then continues to enter the school.

Dawn doesn't look where she is going and crashes into someone. The other person's stuff falls to the ground. "Oops, I'm so sorry." Dawn helps pick up the mess.

"It's okay," says the girl. "I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl looks over to Xander in his car as he begins to pull away. She sighs and continues to pick up her things.

"Are you new here?" asks Dawn.

"Yes, I'm Ms. Lee. Katharine Lee." She extends her hand out to Dawn and Dawn shakes it.

"Ms. Lee?"

"I'm a substitute teacher."

"Oh, you look kind of young to be a teacher."

"They always tell me that." Katharine pushes her glasses up. "I need to get to room 112."

"That's where I'm heading. Follow me." Dawn hands her the papers she picked up for her and starts to walk into the school. Katharine follows her.

"Did you just move into Sunnydale?"

"No, I've lived her for a while. Went to UC Sunnydale for two years. Came from LA."

"Oh, my sister was in UC Sunnydale."

"Really, what was her major?"

"Um, don't remember. She kind of had to stop going because of me. She had to take care of me."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"She works here. Maybe you'll see her. She's a counselor."

"I guess things are looking up."

"I guess so."

"What's her name?"

"Buffy. Buffy Summers. I'm Dawn Summers by the way."

"Okay, I'll remember that. Oh, do you know where the principal's office is?"

"Down that way. Big red door. Won't miss it."

"Got it."

"Well, here it is."

"Thank you."

"No problem. See you in a little bit." Dawn heads down the hallway to her locker.

Katharine enters the classroom and heads over to the desk in the middle of the room. She puts her stuff down, then sighs as she looks around the room.

A little while later her class starts to come in. She puts on a smile and sits down in the chair as a bunch of teenagers enter the classroom. Katharine waves at Dawn when she comes in and Dawn waves back. When the bell rings, Katharine stands up and takes a deep breath. She had hoped the students didn't notice that it was her first time she is teaching teenagers. Katharine preferred Elementary kids.

"Good morning," says Katharine. "I'm your substitute teacher. Your teacher left me her lesson plan and it says here that you're reading Macbeth by Shakespeare. Your teacher says that you had homework, so why don't we go over it first?"

The teens begin to rustle through their bags for their homework. Katharine walks over to the front of her desk and leans on it. They then begin to discuss the homework. After that, she collects it and they began reading from Macbeth, where they had left off. Before they know it, the bell rang and the teens started to gather their things.

"Okay, make sure you have the questions for the scenes we read in class today from Macbeth." Katharine puts her book down and watched the teens leave the room. She gives a sigh of relief, then she grabs her purse and heads to the principal's office. On her way, she bumps into someone in a suit and blue shirt.

"Oh, sorry," they both say at the same time. Her glasses fall off and the person that bump into her goes down to pick them up. Katharine looks up and sees that it is the same guy she saw up front when she walked into the school and crashed into Dawn. She bows her head and tries not to blush in front of him. He is carrying a blue lunch bag then he hands her glasses to her. Katharine smiles and thanks him as she takes her glasses.

"My fault," says Xander. "I was trying to get this lunch to someone."

"Your kid?" says Katharine, thinking that he's married and has a house with two point kids, a dog, and a bird. The perfect family and that there is no way he'd be single.

"No, well, sort of." Xander smiles at that. "I just take her to school. She forgot her lunch in the car."

"Oh." Katharine is happy as can be.

"Well, it was nice bumping into you…"

"Katharine."

"Katharine." Xander smiles at her and Katharine likes that and smiles back at him. Xander passes by her.

"It was nice bumping into you, too." Katharine says this really low and after Xander was halfway down the hall. "Smooth Katharine. Real smooth." She nods her head and continues to head to the principal's office.

When she arrives, Principal Wood sees her immediately. He invites her to his office and they talk. Wood checks her records, which she had promised to bring on her first day. She is surprised that they accepted her without a record check.

"Well, Ms. Lee, you're going to enjoy it here at Sunnydale High," says Principal Wood with a welcoming smile. She shakes his hand and he leads her out of his office. Katharine then sees the guy she had bumped into near a blonde woman. He places the lunch bag on her desk.

Katharine then starts thinking to herself that perhaps that could be his girlfriend. A handsome guy like that has to have a girlfriend if he is not married. It was a hopeless cause for her to be attracted to a guy that isn't single. She begins to think 'I'll bet they're going to kiss.'

Then to her surprise the young man leans down and kisses the blonde girl on the lips. Katharine turns around and makes her way out of the office as quickly as she could.

Xander releases Buffy's lips and is surprised at himself for actually kissing Buffy. Part of him was saying 'way to go Xander' and the other part was saying 'your going to get slapped. Buffy looks at him in shock.

"Xander, why did you do that?" asks Buffy.

"I don't know," says Xander. "I just got an urge to do it."

"I mean…I think I like it, but…" Buffy scratches her head and begins to think why she would like. Okay, he's her Xander but she's never really felt that way about Xander since the day she met him. It was strange. She sees him as her brother but when they kiss she wanted him.

"It's weird."

"Hellmouth. It's gotta be that." Needing an excuse to compensated for both of their urges.

"Thanks, Buff."

"Sorry, Xand."

"I'll keep an eye on the guys at the construction site. Make sure there isn't any of this happening about. You should be careful. That principal Wood might a thing for you."

"Alright. I'll stay on the alert Xander.We'll talk about this later."

"Come on, I didn't kiss that bad."

"Xander, it was nice, but still weird."

Xander rolls his eyes and leaves the office. Some of the other employees at the office go up to Buffy and compliment her on the hot boyfriend bringing her lunch. Buffy blushes at the thought of Xander being her boyfriend and decides to go with it. She doesn't know what to tell them since she herself has no idea why the kiss happened.

After school, Dawn says goodbye to her friends and walks over to Xander's car. Katharine is walking out of the school and sees Dawn getting into Xander's car. She thinks that's the girl he was bringing the lunch to and the blonde must be Dawn's sister, Buffy.

"They make a cute family," says Katharine to herself. Then someone on a bike almost collides with her. "Stop!"

Suddenly, Katharine falls to the floor, but when she looks up she sees her papers floating in the air and not moving. The biker as well is not moving either. She gets up and sees the whole front of the school completely frozen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Enchanted.

"How?" She aks herself then begins to walk around and finds her way to Xander's car as Dawn is closing the door. Katharine walks over to the driver's seat and waves her hand over his face and he doesn't move. "This is not good." She runs back to where she was and tries to grab her papers that are floating in the air. As soon as she grabs them and moves out of the way from the biker, time resumes.

The biker hits a bench and falls off his bike. Everyone turns around to see what just happened to the biker. Xander and Dawn from the car see the biker, then they see Katharine, who is walking away from the incident.

"Hey, that was our new substitute teacher," says Dawn.

"I saw her, too," says Xander. "I bumped into her when I was trying to get your lunch bag to you."

Katharine makes it to her car and drives off. She makes it to her house and it's a house on Revello Drive. Katharine sighs as she enters her house and leans on the door. She throws her stuff on the sofa and heads for the kitchen for something to eat. The phone rings startling her.

"Oh, I hope it's a wrong number," says Katharine as she walks over to the phone. "I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now." She picks up the phone. "Hello." The person speaks, but she doesn't know them. "Sorry, wrong number." She hangs up and realizes something, then quickly ignores it.

Katharine walks over to the living room and sees all her papers on the sofa, a complete mess. She looks at them for a second.

"Organize," says Katharine to herself. Nothing happens. Her theory is wrong. Everything that she is thinking could have all been a coincidence. Maybe. The frozen front courtyard at school, maybe she is hallucinating. She flops on the sofa next to her stuff. "I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way to get these papers in order."

Suddenly, her papers start to flutter around rapidly. She moves away from the sofa and watches as all her messed up papers fall on top of her coffee table in a nice neat pile. Katharine slowly walks over to the table and picks the pile up.

"It's all in order." Now her theory is proven right. She is the one responsible for the strange stuff happening lately since she turned 23. Katharine Lee has more than the ability teach, she has the power to say something and it happens. "Remote." The remote on top of the TV floats over to her hand. "This could come in handy."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Summers residence, Buffy enters her house with dinner from a pizza place.

"Honey, I'm home," says Buffy.

Xander comes from the living room with a big grin and attempts to kiss Buffy again. Buffy pulls away and pushes the pizza boxes on him.

"I was just testing it," says Xander.

"Sorry, didn't work."

Dawn and Willow come down the stairs and grab the pizzas from Xander's hands. Buffy and Xander shrug and follow them to the dining room. Dawn pulls out the soda from the frig and Willow brings over the cups and napkins.

"So, Xander told us you kissed him, Buffy," says Willow. "It was about time."

"Xander," says Buffy, glaring at him.

"I may have elaborated a little on the story," says Xander with a lopsided grin.

"You're sleeping on the sofa today."

"Don't I always?"

"Oh, right." Buffy sits down at the dinner table with the others. "So, anything else happen today? Dawn, your day was normal?"

"Yeah, normal as can be," says Dawn. "Why?"

"Buffy thinks that me kissing her was all mystical stuff from the Hellmouth," says Xander.

"Is it?" asks Willow. "Were you like possessed."

"No, I was me, but not me," says Buffy.

"Me, too," says Xander. "I mean, not that I never actually thought of doing what I just did."

"Do we have a doghouse?"

"Okay, Buff, I get it. No more me drooling about you."

"You could always flatter me to make me feel better."

"Nah, messing with you is much more fun."

"Oh, for goodness sake you two," says Dawn. "Stop arguing like an old married couple."

"She started," says Xander.

"Did not," says Buffy.

"STOP!" says Dawn.

Willow laughs at the scene. She sees this as a very strange, but fun family eating dinner together. Xander and Buffy are mom and dad and Dawn and herself are the kids. It's one of those priceless moments.

* * *

Back at Katharine's house, she is already learning to use her powers pretty well. It's in the word choice and only the right word will make the magic work. Her whole bedroom is being reorganized by her saying that word to the room. It's truly amazing.

"I could get used to this," says Katharine to herself. "Tomorrow is going to be a fun day." Katharine sits back on her bed. "Stop."

Everything in the room freezes. She laughs and then she grabs some paper from the air. Katharine reads whom the paper is from.

"Dawn Summers." It's the homework assignment she picked up at the beginning of her first class. The main topic of the homework was Romeo and Juliet had an incredible romantic tale. They were truly destined to be. Compare a couple real or fictional that you believed have a destined path together. Dawn writes.

'I don't know if a romance like Romeo and Juliet can really happen for anyone in this day and time, but the closest comparison that I see is my sister and her best friend Xander Harris. They are sometimes so cute. If only…I guess I can only dream. Xander is a great guy for my sister and he makes her smile. I'm pretty sure Romeo did that for Juliet.'

Katharine stops and realizes that perhaps this Xander guy she had bumped into is really with Dawn's sister, Buffy Summers. She could never compare to the blonde beauty. The good ones are always taken. She sighs and puts the paper down.

"Lights off," says Katharine.

* * *

The next day, Katharine felt a little better with her new powers. She walks up to the school with no worries at all.

"Wind open door," she says silently. The door to the school opens as some gust of wind blows right through.

She enters the class with a smile and everyone stares at her. Katharine puts her stuff on the desk. She begins to feel a little nervous having the class staring at her. Perhaps she is over confident.

"So, anyone want candy?" asks Katharine. Suddenly a bag of candy appears in her purse. She pulls it up and shows it to her class. The whole class rushes over to her desk to grab some candy. Dawn is the last one and looks at her substitute teacher. She notices something different about her.

"Dawn, don't you want any?" asks one of her classmates.

"Sure," says Dawn as she grabs one of the chocolate bars. She still stared at Katharine wondering something, but then decides to ignore it.

As Dawn walks out the door of her first class, she sees Katharine walking down the hallway. She follows her for a while then sees the bathroom door open automtically for her as she enters the bathrooms. Dawn's eyes shoot open and she begins to think that her sub could be something other than just a sub.

After school, Dawn heads over to Buffy's office. Buffy is surprised to see Dawn there. She stands up and walks over as she approaches her.

"Dawn, what…" says Buffy.

"Buffy, I think that my substitute teacher is a witch," says Dawn.

"Now, Dawn, just because she gave you a bad grade doesn't make her a witch."

"It's not that. She actually likes my work, but…"

"Dawn, listen, I know we all need to be on our toes, but we can't just point the finger at the first person we don't like. Oh, my gosh. I sound like Giles."

"Buffy, I can prove it, okay?"

"Dawn…"

"I'm keeping an eye on her." Dawn leaves the office. She starts looking around for Katharine. Dawn finally finds her as she's exiting the school. She catches Katharine looking at Xander getting out of the car. Then she sees that Xander spots her and is about to call out to her, when he suddenly turns away from where he is walking and turns to see Katharine.

"Hey, we meet again," says Xander as he approaches Katharine, who blushes a little. "Katharine, right?"

"Yeah," says Katharine.

"Alexander Harris, it's my name, but my friends call me Xander."

"I like that. Xander."

"Thanks."

Dawn walks over to the two and coughs really loudly. Xander turns to look at Dawn.

"Xander, I have a lot of homework," says Dawn. "Could you please take me home?"

"Oh, sorry, Dawn," says Xander. "Gotta go." Xander smiles at Katharine, then Dawn gives her a mean look as she pulls Xander away from her. "Dawn, hold up."

When they reach the car, Dawn turns to Xander. Before she says anything, she makes sure that Katharine is long gone.

"Xander, I think my substitute teacher, Katharine, is a witch and she maybe putting a wammy on you and everyone," says Dawn.

"Dawn, no way," says Xander. "She's attracted to me…Oh GOD. You're right. Why me?" Xander hits his head on the top part of the car.

"Xander, it's okay. We so need to keep an eye on her."

"Maybe we should tell Buffy…"

"I already did and she doesn't believe me. Let's just take care of it ourselves."

"Dawn, we need to…"

"Come on, Xander, please." Dawn gives him a little puppy eyed face and he falls for it every time. "Let's follow her."

Xander and Dawn follow Katharine to her house. From afar, they enter the same street that Buffy lives on and see that she lives about five houses away.

"She lives close by. She's definitely evil. Let's get Willow on this to help us."


End file.
